


Friends don't let friends drink alone

by SJWin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sad Fluff, flangst if you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJWin/pseuds/SJWin
Summary: Jesse has been nursing a crush on Hanzo for a while and stumbles upon him being sad and drinking alone. Hanzo feels a little better after they talk.





	Friends don't let friends drink alone

Jesse had never been a sound sleeper, but 5 years on the run had made it nearly impossible to sleep most nights. He often found himself wandering around the base, enjoying a cigar or two, or getting lost in thought, walking until he was tired enough to give rest another shot. He normally didn't venture up to the hangar but it was windy out and he didn't want to lose his hat, so he made the trek up the stairs and down the long hallway to the small overlook in the landing bay. One set of track lights had already been triggered by motion and he was curious to see who else would be up at this time of night.   
Rounding the corner, he saw Hanzo. The man looked rather worse for wear in his plain t-shirt and sweatpants, nursing a half-empty bottle of sake. 

It had been Jesse's own private torment the last few weeks. Having finally agreed to spend some time with Hanzo at Genji's urging, he'd found he actually liked the elder Shimada quite a bit. They'd had many long talks and late night training sessions together. Jesse was too proud to admit he was developing a crush on the archer, grown men of nearly 40 simply didn't have crushes, he'd reasoned to himself. 

Nevertheless, McCree strode up to him and tipped his hat before taking a seat and grabbing the flask out of his jacket, not being willing to leave him alone in such a state. Hanzo eyed him suspiciously. “What… what are you doing here?” His words were slightly slurred. McCree took a long pull from his flask and met his narrowed eyes. “A wise man once told me that nobody should drink alone, it's just sad.”   
Hanzo let air out of his nose derisively. “So you've come to mock me?” McCree laughed. “Nah ain't like that at all. One man drinkin’ alone is sad, two men drinkin’ together is friendship.”  
Hanzo blinked a few times; he certainly hadn't been expecting that. He let out a small laugh. “Well your friend must have been wise indeed.” McCree smiled and took another drink of his whiskey. “He was.” He said, offering Hanzo a smile tinged just slightly with sadness.

“Perhaps it is the sake talking, but I think I could use a wise friend tonight.” Hanzo said, not making eye contact. “Though I fear I do not deserve one.” McCree hummed thoughtfully and put his right hand on Hanzo's shoulder. “We all done things we ain't proud of, Hanzo. I think you're bein’ a might hard on yourself.” Hanzo looked at the hand on his shoulder and sighed.

“Genji has said the same. If he is able to move past it, I do not know why I cannot as well. Perhaps it is because I do not see myself as worthy of his forgiveness.” He said, drinking from his own bottle. McCree lit up a cigar and slid back, leaning against a crate. “Genji was pretty mad at ya for a long time. Never did 'im a bit a good, though. Hear him tell it, his life only got better once he finally forgave ya. Didn't really have a thing to do with you at all.” McCree offered the cigar to Hanzo out of politeness, but didn't expect the archer to actually accept. He decided the whiskey must have gotten to his head as he watched Hanzo take a drag and slowly release the smoke from his mouth; he was completely captivated. He handed the cigar back and nodded thoughtfully.

“Perhaps you are right. It is selfish of me to assume that Genji's forgiveness is something to be earned by me rather than his to be given freely as he chooses. So many of our choices were taken away as boys, I owe him that much at least.” Hanzo said, capping his bottle. “Thank you, Jesse. I think I'll try to get some rest now. Your company was greatly appreciated.” Jesse smiled softly. “Glad I could help, partner. Let me know if ya need a drinkin’ buddy again.” Hanzo returned his smile shyly. “I will. Good night.”

Jesse sighed and took one last pull from his flask for the evening. He had to admit it, he was smitten alright. 

A few nights later, Jesse was just about to give up on trying to sleep and head out for a walk when he heard a soft knocking at his door. He quickly pulled a shirt on and answered it. “Well, howdy there.” Hanzo was standing at his doorstep with a six pack of beer and shy smile. “Hello,” he half-mumbled stiffly, “I was wondering if, perhaps you'd like to join me for a drink again?” By the end of his sentence Hanzo had worked the confidence back into his voice and lifted his head to meet Jesse's eyes. Jesse smiled and pulled the door open wide, spreading his arm out behind him. “Reckon a drink would do me just fine right about now. Not gonna say no to fine company neither.” 

Hanzo stepped into the small room and took a seat on the floor by the coffee table, placing the beer atop it. He had expected McCree's room to be quite dirty and he wasn't exactly wrong. It wasn't filthy, just a lot of clothing strung about and a few empty cigar cases and bottles here and there. Cluttered was probably a better word than dirty, he decided to himself. McCree took a seat on the floor across from him. “So what's the occasion?” Hanzo was startled out of his study of the room by the gunslinger's voice. He cleared his throat before replying, “I spoke to Genji about what we talked about the other night. It was a hard conversation but one we both needed, I think. I suppose it's a bit of a celebration.” 

McCree smiled and grabbed two bottles, pulling their tops off with his prosthetic hand. Hanzo nodded in thanks before accepting one. “Glad to hear it, Hanzo. Feelin’ a little more deservin’ of some friendship tonight?” McCree said, scooting to press his back up against the edge of his desk. “I think that perhaps I am. I still regret my actions and they cause me grief, but the burden is much lighter than it was. Only time will tell I suppose.” He was staring at his bottle instead of looking at Jesse. 

“I ever tell ya what my initiation into deadlock was?” McCree started, knowing full well the answer. Instead of replying, Hanzo shook his head. “Had ta kill a man. Wasn't even a hard choice.” Hanzo met his eyes and frowned, but Jesse kept going. “Ain't never told but one other person this story, and it's not pretty. Never knew my pa. Not sure if he skipped out on mama when I was a baby or died or what. But she remarried this devil of man. Used to get spittin’ drunk an’ beat on her, beat on me. She died when I was 10, left me alone with the bastard. When I was 13 I had the chance to join deadlock and the boss says he'll give me the gun, I just have to use it to prove I was serious 'bout joinin’ up. Shot my mother's husband stone dead right between the eyes. Killed a lot folks between then and now, but that one still gets to me.” It was Jesse's turn to stare at his beer, taking a long gulp to avoid Hanzo's eyes. He jumped in surprise when Hanzo laid a hand on top of his. 

“Thank you, for telling me. That could not have been easy for you at such a young age.” Their eyes locked for a moment before McCree cleared his throat and nodded, looking down again. “All either of us can do is try to make up for what we done by bein’ the best men we can. That's what Gabe always told me when I got to frettin’, anyway.” Hanzo nodded. “That is a good way of looking at things. For whatever my opinion may be worth, I think you are a good man, Jesse.” Jesse blushed and stood up, suddenly feeling restless. “Aw shucks, darlin’, flattery won't get you nowhere.” He chuckled awkwardly. 

Hanzo rose to his feet as well and took a few steps towards him. “I do not believe it counts as flattery if it is sincere,” he whispered. He was close enough that Jesse could have leaned down and kissed him right there, but Hanzo was backing away towards the door before he worked up the nerve. “Perhaps I should go, it's getting quite late.” 

Jesse reached out and took his hand softly before he had a chance to walk any farther. Hanzo halted in his tracks and turned, hope and apprehension warring for dominance on his face. “You could stay. If you want, I mean. I wasn't thinkin’ I'd be able to sleep much tonight anyhow.” Jesse took another step into Hanzo's space and pressed his face in close, their noses nearly touching. Hanzo closed his eyes and sighed, a small smile softening his features. He nodded. Jesse leaned in the few extra inches and pressed his lips to Hanzo's, wrapping his arms around his back and slowly walking him backwards towards the bed.


End file.
